Writer's Block
by MegaPenguin
Summary: Kate has Writer's Block, Megan has become flirty, and Kate has a stalker, has the world gone mad? M for later chapters.


She looked at the computer screen, unable to take her eyes off of it, but at the same time unable to write, she had to write something, she needed to write something, the paper was due in less than three maybe four days, but the young medical examiner couldn't bring herself to write one single word. Her hands tap the keyboard softly, she only ever thought writers block came with fiction writers not with someone who was about to have a paper published on an amazing scientific finding, but still, she couldn't write, she couldn't seem to focus, she couldn't get that last interaction out of her head. The young chief medical examiner was one to talk about; she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, was tall and leggy. But whenever someone started flirting with her, she'd just go to pieces. Kate Murphy was more than just her looks though, she was intelligent, creative, motherly and not to mention talented in her field, but for some reason, she just couldn't focus on the task at hand.

It had been 6 months since the virus outbreak that killed almost half of Philly; the Commissioner had asked Kate to write a paper about her experiences about it. Tell the story, as she put it. But Kate couldn't focus; she couldn't get a certain redhead out of her head. But it wasn't for the reasons one would think, it was because of their last interaction, their last confusing interaction, it was almost like Megan was flirting with her. But it was unlike Megan to try such a thing. Kate had always seen Megan as this stern, almost nun-like, person, she cracked jokes and flirted, but they were never good but this time, Kate couldn't stop thinking about her, had she been taking lessons?

Three Hours Earlier:

Lunch, it was a rarity some days, with the amount of work that was needed to be done; sometimes breaking for lunch never came. Kate sat in the staff room reading the paper and sipping a cup of coffee, happily. It was quiet, she was reading about a man in Texas who managed to grow the world's Largest Snake. Kate chuckled as she read the paper. The day had been quiet, no murders just simple deaths that were solved on the same day. Kate heard the door open and close, she puts the paper down to spy on who had walked in and disturbed her quiet lunch. Her eyes fell on the red hair and sexy sway of Megan Hunt. Kate gulped and went back to reading her paper. Megan poured herself a mug of coffee and sat opposite the blonde; she had a file in her hand and started looking over the results of a man found dead in a park.

Kate made no attempt at making contact with Megan, although they were friends, Kate still kept her distance from the Medical Examiner. She didn't want Megan thinking she could get anything over on her boss. As Kate continued to read her paper she felt something warm touch her leg. She raises an eyebrow and puts down the paper; she looks across the table at Megan. Megan is still reading her file. Whatever was touching Kate had stopped. She picks up her paper and starts reading again. It happened again. Something touched Kate's leg, only this time it was working its way up her leg, it started at her ankle and slowly worked its way up her shin. Kate pulled her leg away quickly and moved her chair back, she looked under the table. As her eyes looked around, she noticed Megan's shoe was off; it was Megan's foot that was touching her.

"Something wrong…Chief?" Kate heard from above her. She sat back up and looked at Megan.  
"Were you just…touching me?" She asked gulping slightly.

Megan shrugged.

"Maybe…would you be resistant?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Megan, I am your boss!" She said forcefully but quietly.  
"Just because you're my boss doesn't mean you can't enjoy an sensation." She replied licking her lips.

Kate gulps again. She felt her heart beating a mile a minute. She felt a blush creep up on her face.

"I…I" She stuttered.

Megan chuckled.

"Nothing to say, chief?" Megan rose from her chair; she downed the last of her coffee and placed the mug on the side by the sink. She turned to Kate again. She winks at a blushing Kate Murphy. Kate looked back with her mouth open. She closes it as Megan leaves. She takes a deep breath before rubbing her eyes.

Four hours later:

Kate made her way up the stairs to her apartment, handbag and paperwork in one hand, keys and mail in the other. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly; the room was in complete darkness. She placed her eyes in the bowl next to the door and switched on the lights, she blinks letting her eyes adjust. She smiles when she hears the slight purrs of a ginger, four legged friend called Tiger. She looks down at him and smiles, stroking him as she walks in.

"Someone hungry?" She asked the cat who followed her happily into the living area. She looks out of the large window of her apartment and sighs at the view before her. But something in the distance caught her eye; it felt as if someone or something was watching her. She shrugs thinking it's just something that has spooked her from work. Kate turns and heads into the kitchen after dumping her coat, bag, paper work and mail. Tiger jumps up onto the side counter and follows her around the kitchen; she takes out a tin of cat food and Tiger's bowl from the draining board. And then again, that feeling returned. Kate turned again and looked out the large window. Something was watching her…but what or who? She felt a chill go down her spine.

After feeding Tiger and herself, Kate retired to her bedroom for the night; the moonlight shone through a crack in the curtains and lit up the beautiful woman's face. Her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight, a sleeping Tiger was dozing next to her, but Kate was unable to sleep. That unsettling feeling that someone was watching her and the attitude Megan had with her today was giving her insomnia. Kate turned to her side and viewed her bedside clock. 02:45am. She had to be awake in three hours and fifteen minutes, Kate turned on her side, closed her eyes and tried to let her mind wonder.

_Her mind was black, but she could feel and hear everything, a simple kiss to the forehead, Kate wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. The pain, oh god the pain, she felt like someone was stabbing her over and over again and then there was another kiss, except this time, it was on Kate's soft pink lips. She felt her breath hitch slightly, what was going on? Kate's mind was racing a mile a minute, she felt herself sweat. She felt long hair touch her chest as someone's cheek brushed against her own. _

"_I love you, Kate" A voice whispered to her._

_Kate couldn't make out who the voice was, she groaned to herself, voices around her started speaking again. _

"_She groaned!" One said.  
"She's waking up!" _

_Kate opened her eyes, but a flash of light tore her away._

Kate woke up in her bed; she turned over to view the bedside clock which was screaming her to wake up. 06:00. A new day has presented itself.


End file.
